


Let Me Spoil You

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Fic, mitsu gets spoiled: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: It was comforting, knowing Yamato could fill in for him, even more so that he didn’t even look bothered, in fact… he looked happy and content. A small smile on his face the whole time he cooked, well aside from the occasional brow furrow when he was focusing, but other than that he looked happy. And Mitsuki couldn’t be any happier than that.





	Let Me Spoil You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikharlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/gifts).

Mitsuki woke up groggily, his head hurt and his vision was blurry, it almost reminded him of the time he tried on Yamato’s glasses and asked how he could even see. The memory brought a temporary smile to his face, but then a pang of pain reminded him that he had more important things to be thinking about.

Shakily, he slumped out of bed, hand on the wall just in case he stumbled a little too hard. His breathing was shaky and he was too warm, yet too cold all at once. He could hear Iori’s fretting in his head over him getting sick, he was an idol now, yet he was defeated by the common flu. Or at least he hoped it was just something like that, or maybe he overworked himself too hard again, that wasn’t anything unusual. 

What was unusual, however, was Yamato wearing an apron in the kitchen at way too early in the morning. He seemed concentrated in whatever he was doing, tongue peeking out slightly and brows furrowed. 

“Yamato-san?”

Yamato almost jumped, bringing a hand to his chest to steady his heartbeat as he almost frantically spun around to face one sick Mitsuki Izumi. He immediately relaxed, however, and even walked over and brought Mitsuki into a warm hug.

Pressing a kiss on the top of Mitsuki’s head, Yamato pulled back slightly, “Mitsu… you should be resting.”

Mitsu shook his head sleepily, which made Yamato’s heart almost melt a little at how _cute_ his boyfriend could be. “I can’t… I have work today, I can’t let them down just because I have a little-”

“You don’t have any work today, because I contacted everyone you work with today telling them that you were too sick and contagious to go. And if I didn’t, Ichi or even Nagi would’ve done the same thing, because we care about you Mitsu. Now,” Yamato paused to guide Mitsuki to the couch, wrap a blanket around him and finishing with a kiss on his nose, “You’re going to rest.”

Any attempts at arguing died when he saw Yamato look genuinely worried for him, it was just something that rest and some medicine would fix and yet… the thought warmed him anyways, so he sighed and nodded his head. Smiling a little at Yamato’s happy grin before he left to go finish making what he assumed were Iori and Tamaki’s bentos. 

Instead of going back to sleep like Yamato probably hoped he would, Mitsuki instead made himself comfortable on the couch and settled in to watch his boyfriend cook. If he was being honest, watching Yamato was better than any show could do, in his person not at all biased opinion. 

Yamato moved a little clumsily, still not used to cooking actual food for more than one person, but he still did know how to cook, and always kept the little notebook of Mitsu’s recipes handy. They’d cooked before and Yamato had picked up a few skills, and sometimes Yamato would cook dinner while Mitsuki watched and gave him pointers, taste testing and telling him if it needed an extra spice or ingredient. 

It was comforting, knowing Yamato could fill in for him, even more so that he didn’t even look bothered, in fact… he looked happy and content. A small smile on his face the whole time he cooked, well aside from the occasional brow furrow when he was focusing, but other than that he looked happy. And Mitsuki couldn’t be any happier than that.

Time passed, Mitsuki wasn’t sure how much exactly, he was more focused on how warm he was and how cute his boyfriend was if he was being honest, before the rest of their family started to rise. First up was Sougo, who greeted the both of them softly and pouring himself a mug of coffee. Next was Iori, already in his uniform despite there being about an hour or so until his classes actually started.

Nagi and Riku were the next to come out, Nagi looking polished as usual while Riku yawned next to him, hair an unkempt mess yet still adorable as always. He sat down next to Iori and laid his head on Iori’s shoulder, the younger trying his best to look unphased but the slight red on his face fooled nobody. 

Almost everyone was here, so Sougo excused himself to bring Tamaki out with them. Mitsuki chuckled to himself as he watched everyone and grew fonder of his group turned family he’s grown to love so much. Love and pride swelled in his chest as he saw them all, now including a very sleepy Tamaki, joined at the table chatting and just being them. 

Slowly, he drifted off with a smile ever present on his lips.

* * *

When Mitsuki opened his eyes again, it was bright, but he was warmer than he remembered. Blinking slowly and resisting the urge to just go back to sleep, he looked around. He was still on the couch he fell asleep on, everyone had left to go to work or school, except Yamato who was sitting on the floor next to him. His glasses hung off his nose and soft snores echoed through the living room. 

_’Seems like he passed out too… I wonder how long he slept.’_

Mitsuki went to slide off the couch but he noticed something first, he had an extra blanket, there was a Magical Kokona plushie next to him, an extra pillow, one of Tamaki’s various King Pudding plushies and there was a glass of water and cough drops on the coffee table. He almost teared up at the array, he’d have to cook them a big dinner once he was better as a thank you.

Keeping a blanket with him and holding the other one, he carefully placed it on Yamato and went back into his room to fetch his phone. He winced at the brightness, but he smiled at all the messages from his friends sending him get well texts, especially when it was something so easily curable… it made his heart flutter. He slipped his phone in his pocket and made his way back into the living room, opting to nestle against Yamato instead of the couch. 

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for Yamato to wrap an arm around him and bring him closer to his chest and hold him there. 

“Stay, for a few minutes, then I’ll go back to spoiling you like you deserve. Please.”

And who was Mitsuki to deny him? So he stayed and laid his head on Yamato’s chest, perfectly content for now, even if the floor and position was growing uncomfortable for the both of them.

“Yeah, okay my legs are starting to hurt now.”

Mitsuki giggled which turned into an accidental cough, “And there’s my Yamato-san.”

Yamato blushed but shook his head, “Hey remember when I told you to rest?”

“And I was! I just woke up and I saw you and… well I couldn’t help it.”

Sighing, Yamato ruffled Mitsuki’s hair. “Y’know Mitsu, you’re a real softie when you aren’t kicking my ass.”

“And I can still-”

Yamato raised his hands in mock surrender, “Just Joking! But really, you are cute, and caring, and handsome, and amazing, and deserve to be spoiled. So can you let me do that at least?”

Mitsuki huffed and slowly nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack just yet. 

Yamato beamed, “Thank you, Mitsu” 

He left another kiss on Mitsuki’s head, and then one on his forehead, nose, cheek and pulled back before Mitsuki could tempt him into one on his lips and get him sick. Then, carefully, he picked Mitsuki up effortlessly into his arms and laid him back on the couch. Rearranging the pillows for his comfort and smiling to himself at the sigh of his sleepy, but grinning boyfriend.

“Is there a reason you look so happy Mitsu?”

Mitsuki hummed and pretended to ponder on it before replying. “I really like it when you take care of me, Yamato-san. It means a lot, especially since you and I both know how stubborn I am.” 

Yamato nodded in agreement.

“Hey asshole you weren’t supposed to- ah, never mind. What I meant to say was that I love you, and you already know this but I haven’t gotten to say it yet today so, I love you. Thank you for doing all this, and making the kids’ lunches, and basically running this place in my stead.”

Yamato laced his fingers with Mitsuki’s very warm ones and squeezed, “Of course Mitsu, there are few things I wouldn’t do for you, but easing your burden is one of my favorite ones. Now,” He paused and pressed a kiss to Mitsuki’s hand. “Allow me to spoil you like you deserve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ally back at it again at posting fics at (checks wrist) 3am! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it for my dear friend Beka! I just think Mitsu deserves to be spoiled and Yamato should spoil him. That's all
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/marihildas) ;p


End file.
